The Next Years of Our Lives 4
Annabeth's P.O.V. : "Percy," I groaned. "Where did you last leave the bottle? Nicole is hungry again!" : "It's right on the bedside table, honey. Now what did you want a minute ago, before Nicole started crying?" : "Oh, yeah, um, do you know where I can get a heat pad or something? My back is really sore. I must be sleeping in a weird position. Because I've been tired lately. And I know with a baby and all, you get really worn out, but I feel like I haven't slept in a week! I should take a pill." I answered. : "Well, I'll go get you one from the Big House. Be right back, love!" He told me. : "He is so great!" I said to myself. I found myself crying with joy. "He always cares for me, does whatever I need him to! It's just so great! I don't even deserve him. But he's mine!" I suddenly saw that I was not just talking to myself and Nicole, my mother was there. "Hi, Mom. Um, what are you doing here?" I asked her. : "I just came to give you this. And to say that surprises like this always turn out well. Not always, actually. But yours will." She handed me a red shirt that was clearly too big for me. It wouldn't have even fit if I was the size I had been when I was pregnant with Nicole. It was beautiful, though. But the neckline was far too low than I had ever worn. : "Thanks, but this won't fit me. Ever. And what are you talking about surprises? Is something wrong with Percy?!" I handed her back the shirt and she pushed it back to me. "You'll see." she said, and I had to avert my eyes so I wouldn't be turned to ashes by her true divine form. Percy's P.O.V. : I came back to Annabeth, feeling confused. She looked confused, too. "Annabeth, honey, you look very confused." : "So do you." : I wrapped my arms around her and asked her to tell me. She did. I told her why I was confused, too. "Well, that's odd, because Poseidon said similar things to me. Oh, the gods and goddesses." : "Hey, um Perce? Could you give me a back rub? It's really taking a lot out of me." : "Of course, Annabeth." This was strange. Annabeth hadn't asked for a back rub from me since she was pregnant with Nicole. Could it be possible that she was pregnant again? Of course it was. But Annabeth would know. And she would tell me when she wanted to tell me. It was always easier that way. Annabeth's P.O.V. : Being the daughter of Athena and being pregnant once before, I recognized my symptoms and diagnosed them as pregnancy. But to be sure of it, I went to the Big House. They had an ultrasound machine there that was enchanted to work on the earliest of pregnancies. It was used on me and the results were in. I was pregnant again. Except for this time, it wasn't one baby. Not even two. Or three. It was six. Category:Percabeth Category:Romance Category:Pregnancy